blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of the Seven Stars arc
The Legacy of the Seven Stars arc is the third story arc of the Black Bullet series. After declaring war on Civil Security, Kagetane proceeds to the next phase of his plans: awakening the Stage V Zodiac Gastrea. Rentaro, Shougen, and their Initiators ready to confront him as they enter an area unexplored by man, facing many challenges along the way. Summary Rentaro and Enju Rapidly running and arriving to Enju's school, Rentaro hears the young kids around him speak poorly of her, leading him to suppress his emotions and run towards Enju. As he keeps running, more and more kids begin to talk about her and the fact that she is a Cursed Child, which causes him to remember all of the memories he shares with her; calling the kids at her school the real monsters. He finally reaches the crowd encompassing the young girl, hearing them throw insults at her whilst she tries to defend herself. Enju is thrown a bag as Mai comes by and sequentially ignores her. Before she can go after her, Rentaro appears behind her and stops her by holding her, and explaining to her that the kids at her school are no longer her friends. Weeping, she questions where she should go, but Rentaro gets a call from Kisara, whom tells him that they have sighted the Gastrea that infiltrated the Tokyo Area; telling him to go after it and retrieve the case. Before Rentaro can say anything, a helicopter appears above him, taking him and Enju to the Gastrea's whereabouts.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 1-16 Aboard the helicopter, Rentaro sees a kite, but looking closely he notices that in fact it is the original Gastrea. He tells the man flying the helicopter to lower the altitude whilst following it. However, Enju opens the back door, shocking them both, and jumps out the door to attack the Gastrea. Shortly thereafter, Rentaro once again orders the pilot to lower the altitude as he lowers himself to the ground by a rope. Albeit, he slips and falls on his legs to reduce the impact. Injured, he gets up to see Enju confronting the Gastrea, and quickly defeating it with angered-filled attacks. Before she can continue her assault any further, Rentaro comes behind her and stops her. Enju then emotionally tells him that her only wish is to protect everyone in the Tokyo Area, which leads him to hold her tight and remind her that he is here and he thinks of her as family. After hugging, they see the case and get ready to retrieve it, but before they can, Kagetane and Kohina intervene. While Rentaro handles Kagetane, Enju faces against Kohina. But the opponents prove to be stronger as Rentaro asks Enju to leave and look for help. After she does, Kohina comes behind him and stabs him while insulting him. He moves away from her Short Swords, but coming near a hill comes to a stop, turning around to see Kagetane pointing a gun at him and shooting him. Whilst Rentaro falls, Enju rushes thorough the forest looking for help.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 17-52 Rentaro remembers the time he and Kisara were attacked by a Gastrea, leaving him at death's door. He wakes up when he remembers Kikunojyo Tendo telling him to live, Enju and Kisara overhearing him scream in pain from the outside. They enter the room and Enju quickly jumps on him as Kisara welcomes him back and gets some food for him. Shortly afterwards, Kisara and Rentaro begin to converse and eat, making Enju jealous; interrupting them by telling Rentaro that she has something to show him. As soon as she leaves, Kisara reveals to Rentaro that Shougen Ikuma is his savior, and that Kagetane's IP Rank is 134, leaving him speechless. Before they can continue, Kisara's phone rings, Seitenshi being the caller. She asks Kisara to put Rentaro on the phone, which she does. Seitenshi tells Rentaro that he must take part in the mission to take Kagetane down, but he refuses at first. When she readies to reveal something of great importance, Kisara closes her phone and tells Rentaro to go outside with her to get some fresh air.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-19 Reaching the rooftop, Kisara explains to Rentaro the current situation, revealing that Kagetane's goal is to release a Stage V Gastrea, also known as the Zodiac Gastrea. Rentaro is left speechless, and just then, Enju comes to their location, angrily, showing Rentaro her bag and a letter that tells her to work hard that someone from school wrote; which gave her courage to keep fighting. Enju's words strike Rentaro, leading him to tell Kisara to inform Seitenshi that he will be joining the war. Before he leaves, however, Kisara begs him to stay safe. Rentaro arrives to Sumire's lab, where they speak about the past. Before he leaves, Sumire gives him a set of AGV Experimental Drugs and is told to use them only if in real danger. Enju and Rentaro arrive to the place of departure, seeing Kayo and Shougen. Shougen comes to their side and tells Rentaro to go home, but the teen denies and thanks him for saving his life. Blushing, Shougen is pulled by Kayo, whilst the man insist on Rentaro going home, as they get ready to leave. Rentaro and Enju then ready for departure.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 20-40 Entering the Unexplored Area Rentaro and Enju arrive to the area unexplored by man, navigating thorough a dark cave. As they keep walking, trying to keep as quite as possible for a Gastrea not to notice them, Enju suddenly jumps on Rentaro and knocks him to the ground. Rentaro questions her motives, but she tells him to stay quiet; which he does after noticing the Stage IV Gastrea passing by them. As the Gastrea walks away, Rentaro thanks Enju for saving their lives and calls her a good girl, filling her with happiness. However, as they ready to leave, they hear an explosion nearby, turning towards it as they ponder what will happen next. Much to their misfortune, the Gastrea they previously avoided reappears, leading Rentaro to asks Enju if she can carry him and run as fast as she can, which she does. Running from the Gastrea, the two state that they trust one another. Enju seemingly outruns the Gastrea, but reaches a cliff. However, she solely gathers enough momentum to make a high jump. As they jump through the air, they see Ladder of Heaven. Finally reaching the ground, Enju decides to take the lead but is stopped by a gun, turning out to be a wounded Kayo holding the object.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 1-15 Target located: Kayo's identity Enju stands on the other side of a wall while Rentaro tends to Kayo's injuries. After introducing herself, Kayo begins to speak to Rentaro about what happened prior to their encounter; revealing that she and Shougen were the ones that caused the sudden explosion to go off earlier, claiming that a Gastrea sneaked up on her and, scared, she dropped an explosive. Rentaro begins to scold her for her actions, but sets it to the side as he ponders what Gastrea attacked them, briefly dictating the Gastrea's abilities being mixed with and genes. He continues to claim that with the Rye genes the Gastrea is able to eject a pollen that attracts humans, leading him to conclude the reason for their downfall. Blushing, Kayo looks down and calls Rentaro a genius in biology, causing him to blush slightly and shadow the comment. After Kayo gets a good laugh out of his shyness, she reveals that she is a bit jealous of Enju. When Rentaro questions if she is happy to be Shougen's initiator, she states that he views them as mere tools for killing.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 1-11 Rentaro contradicts her statement, stating that they are human as well. Substantially, Kayo questions if Rentaro has ever killed anyone, which shocks him when she tells him that she has. Further; she states, Civil Security does not think twice before killing Gastrea similarly to how Sumiaki Okajima was killed. Rentaro pins Kayo to the ground, telling her that the Cursed Children are not monster, but she claims that his words are filled with pity. However, she does not wish to deny them as she calls him righteous. Getting off of her, they continue to talk about the Cursed Children and the project that took place several years back, Kayo pointing to Ladder of Heaven. Suddenly, she gets a call from Shougen, who tells her that they have located Kagetane and Kohina.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 12-23 When they arrive to the location, they are quickly attacked by several Gastrea, but Kayo rapidly handles them all using cogitation, shocking both Enju and Rentaro. She then reveals that she is model Dolphin.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 24-33 Prologue: The Final Battle Just as he hangs up the phone, after informing Kayo that Kagetane has been located, Shougen jumps to ambush Kagetane and Kohina, with his sword in hand. Meanwhile, out in the open, Kayo orders Rentaro, who is still in amazement at Kayo's model; initially thinking she was model deer, and Enju to hurry to the port, as she will stay behind; preventing Gastrea from entering the area. As Kayo gets her weapons ready, a loud roar is heard from the forest, signalizing that the Gastrea are nearby. Rentaro refuses to leave her behind, until the two hear loud noises coming from the battlefield. Kayo grabs a grenade and informs Rentaro that at the port there are Initiators and Promoters stronger than she and Shougen, leading him to state that if said statement is true, it would be more beneficial if she were to go and he and Enju protected the area. Kayo slaps him, reminding him that they did not come here to play comrades. Angrily, Rentaro questions if she is just asking them to leave her behind, to which she responds rapidly, admitting that if it were Shougen, he would have already left; angering him. Despite this, Kayo continues to walk towards the forest, telling Rentaro and Enju to look after Shougen for her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-9 Rentaro and Enju decide to follow her orders, heading to the port rapidly. Once they get there, they are greeted by silence. Seconds afterward, a man comes behind them, turning out to be Shougen. The two smile in excitement, thinking that Kagetane has fallen. However, as Shougen gets closer, they see that the man has been stabbed with his own sword, leaving him senseless. Momentarily, Shougen murmurs Kayo's name, thinking that she is near, only to have Enju grab him by his hand and walk alongside him. As they walk, Shougen reveals his true feelings towards kayo's, claiming that she was forced to act as a tool used by him, leaving Enju and Rentaro open-mouthed. When the man falls, taking his final breath, Rentaro and Enju look at each other and admit that they must apologize to Kayo. Albeit, before they can, they head to Kagetane and Kohina's location to finish the final battle. Once they arrive, Kagetane takes note of their presence, remembering the time he met Rentaro. He and Kohina turn around, facing Enju and Rentaro and the two sides ready to end it all.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 9-22 Chapter 1: Mechanical Soldiers Collide Kisara pays an unprecedented visit to Sumire. Turning to face her visitor, the doctor can't help but note Kisara's worried expression as she welcomes her in.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-2 The two sit and converse of the time Rentaro lost his limbs and eye, Kisara gracefully thanking her for saving Rentaro's life. However, Sumire questions Kisara's sweetness when she is thanked, subsequently informing her that if she acts this way around Rentaro he would not hesitate to lupin dive her. After blushing whilst denying that Rentaro would never perform such indecency, Kisara rapidly blames herself for not being able to stop Rentaro from going to the Unexplored Territory. Albeit, she is informed that he would have gone regardless. Just then, Sumire takes a sit and reveals what Rentaro told her before leaving, expressing her desire to believe in his words.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-6 On the battlefield, Kagetane commences the battle by releasing his Maximum Pain and destroying the ground on which they stand. Without letting a second go to waste, Kohina appears from within the smoke and attacks Enju, separating her from Rentaro. Nevertheless, Rentaro lands on the ground; near Kagetane, and questions that if destroying the Legacy of the Seven Stars would prevent the release of a Stage V Gastrea. With a smirk, Kagetane reminds him that he is standing in his way, claiming that it is impossible as he aims his Spanking Sodomy at Rentaro. From above, an Electronic Eye transmits the battle to where Seitenshi is holding a meeting related to the current happenings. Kisara enters just as Seitenshi assures Kikunojyo that there is still hope. After greeting her grandfather—although ignored by the latter—she states that Rentaro and Enju have a thirty percent chance of winning. Howbeit, she reassures the men present that he will surely win.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-18 Resisting Kagetane, Rentaro arises from the ground and claims that he is indeed weak, and thus why people can't trust it. Turning his head, Kagetane can only ponder the meaning behind his words. Back at the meeting, Kisara recites her story of when she first met Rentaro, briefly ending on a short note as Sumire appears on a computer screen, sending data to the men at the meeting regarding Rentaro's lost limbs. Shocked, one of the men present can only question the meaning behind Rentaro's true power. Meanwhile, Rentaro is overpowered by Kagetane, but refuses to give up. Just as the masked villain readies to finish the teen off, Rentaro's left eye releases a glow, rapidly allowing him to grab the bullet with his bare hands. As the skin around his arm begins to peel off, Rentaro introduced himself as Mechanical Soldier from the Easter Army, number 787th of the New Human Creation Plan. Meanwhile, at the meeting, Seitenshi states that Rentaro is the only human who can defeat Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-35 Kagetane gazes towards Rentaro, amazed at the latter's Varanium limbs, claiming that it is the reason why he took a liking to him when they first met. From behind, Enju shouts his name, reminding him that he once stated that he would never use that power. However, Rentaro only questions if Enju believes him in, to which she replies affirmatively. Subsequently, Rentaro readies himself as he releases a cartridge to amplify the power of his Rokuro Kabuto. He successfully manages to breakthrough Kagetane's Maximum Pain and Repulsion Shield, which shocks the enemy. Witnessing this, Kohina leaves Enju in hopes of protecting her father, but as soon as she reaches him, Enju appears and blocks her blades with her foot. Shortly enough, Enju grabs Rentaro and states that it is time to go. Meanwhile, Kagetane madly shoots about with both his Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-10 After dodging the bullets, Enju heads to attack Kohina, but ducks just in time to allow Rentaro to take over the fight, who utilizes a Flashbang to blind his opponent. Enju turns around and appears from thin air to kick the blinded Kohina, successfully shattering her blades and kicking her into a nearby body of water. Then, along with Rentaro, the two head towards Kagetane, ready to kick him as he continues to shoot him. With his Subtle Shining Cave and Enju's powerful kick, the team kicks him in the same direction as Kohina. After Kagetane falls into the water, the two, panting, rejoice at the thought of victory. Looking towards Enju, Rentaro notes that one of Kagetane's Black Bullets managed to hit the Initiator, rapidly tending to the wound.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-23 Albeit, before he can fully treat it, Kagetane and Kohina reappear. The masked man utilizes his Maximum Pain to destroy the ground where Enju and Rentaro are standing. Quickly, Enju grabs Rentaro and takes off to the top of a boat. Once they arrive, however, Kagetane and Kohina appear behind them. Briefly, Kagetane explains his motives; claiming that releasing a Stage V Gastrea will create an endless war, which is an ideal world for the Mechanical Soldiers. Rentaro negates his statement, but as he does, Kohina appears behind Enju and attacks her, sending her towards Kagetane, who is holding out his gun. As Enju lands, he fires a bullet. However, Rentaro stands in front of her, in fear of witnessing Enju in pain, and is hit by the bullets shot by Kagetane before Enju can protest. As Enju tells Rentaro to move away, the Promoter recalls his conversation with Sumire, recalling the AGV Experimental Drug the woman handed to him. Taking one in his hand, he rapidly moves it to abdomen to inject himself with the artificial Gastrea Virus, remembering Sumire's claim: the drug may force him to forfeit his humanity. Just then, he releases a powerful roar.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 24-41 Chapter 2: Fallen Soldier The wounds created by Kagetane's Black Bullets rapidly heal themselves due to the injection's properties. Rentaro clenches his teeth, releasing yet another powerful cry as he leaps forward to ambush Kagetane. With Rentaro on top of him, Kagetane can only ponder the sudden increase of power.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-3 Kohina witnesses his actions and attempts to help her father, but Enju steps in front of her, preventing her from helping Kagetane. Meanwhile, Kagetane grabs his gun and aims it towards Enju, but Rentaro grabs it just in time to point it at himself; the wound created by the bullet heals instantaneously. With his fist, Rentaro punches down on Kagetane, cracking his mask and overpowering him. However, Kagetane refuses to give in, taking a hold his gun and shooting the Promoter multiple times; proving futile. Albeit, once Kagetane states that Rentaro has lost his humanity, Rentaro stops his barrage of attacks.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-8 Ceasing the opportunity, Kagetane places his hand on Rentaro's abdomen, Enju—who is engaging Kohina—feeling the pressure of Kagetane's upcoming technique, cries out for Rentaro to get out of the way. Howbeit, the masked villain fires his Endless Scream before he can do so. Rentaro falls to the ground after the technique makes contact, leading Enju to approach him. As Enju continues to walk, she steps on a large puddle of blood, falling to her knees as she cries at Rentaro's void waist. At the meeting held by Seitenshi, Kisara speechlessly gazes at the monitor. Seitenshi then questions if another AGV Drug will suffice, only to have Sumire claim that injecting himself again will give birth to a Gastrea. Back at the battlefield, Kagetane states that it is Enju's turn, Kohina appearing next to her and kicking her far from Rentaro. Kagetane grabs his gun, shooting Enju as Rentaro mentally begs them to stop.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 9-19 Battles and Events References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles